The use of multicolor paperboard display cartons is common. The use of such packages that are self-supporting and which allow the displayed product to be viewed by a consumer are also generally common. Although cartons of this general type have been produced, they tend to be of a rather complex nature and require use of a paperboard blank having two multicolor surfaces, which adds to the cost of packaging. There has been a need for a multicolor display carton of simple construction that is formed from a unitary paper blank having only one multicolor surface.